reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Diane de Poitiers
Diane de Poitiers was the French mistress of the late King Henry of France and had been such for the past 20 years. They had a son together named Sebastian, who was always the king's "favorite." After his death, Queen Catherine banished her, until her death soon after returning to Court. Must See Episodes * Left Behind * Fated * Banished Personality Diane de Poitiers has the ability to be a sweet kind woman and mother. However, like Catherine, she is ruthless when it comes to her son. She will do whatever it takes to make sure her son is not forgotten by history, and their places secured at court. Early life Diane de Poitiers and a younger Prince Henry met and became intimate before his arranged marriage to the younger Italian noble woman, Catherine de' Medici. Not long after Henry's wedding did Diane became his mistress. Less than 10 years later, Diane gave birth to the King's first child, a son she named Sebastian, much to Catherine's dismay. However, it was not long before his wife, Catherine, gave birth to their first male heir, followed by a daughter the next year. Two years later, Henry's father died, and he became the new King of France, making Prince Francis the new Dauphin of France. Years later, Catherine and Henry had two more sons. However, despite that, Diane and Henry still grew closer. She and Henry would occasionally drift apart, but eventually, they result in getting back together. Season 1 *'Pilot' Henry and Diane were together when Queen Mary arrived from Scotland. They were standing beside each other, with their son Sebastian. Then matched in annoyance, Queen Catherine purposely stood in front of them. That night at Princess Elizabeth and King Philip's wedding, Diane knew Henry might begin to stray again, as he intently watched Kenna, one of Mary’s Ladies-in-Waiting dancing in the middle of the room. Diane over heard to her son's conversation with Queen Mary, who Sebastian was beginning to like. Once Mary left, Diane approaches her son and warned him not to get involved with the Scottish Queen as she is betrothed to his half-brother, the future King of France. *'Snakes in the Garden' - (Mentioned) Greer mentioned that Diane was away in Paris for a couple weeks. *'Hearts and Minds' - (Mentioned) & Henry told Kenna he wished Diane could be more like her. That no one understands the strain of being a King and instead of her being by his side, she was shopping in Pairs with her friends. *'Chosen' Two months after leaving, Diane returned from Paris, and when she stepped out of her carriage she had Henry by her side. She makes sure to cast a look at Kenna, making sure that she knew, that she knows about her affair with Henry. A couple days later Diane was talking with her son, Sebastian and tried to caution him against liking someone who is betrothed to the Future King of France. She tries to remind him that, when Henry dies, they will only be allowed at court if they stay in Francis's good favour. *'Left Behind' Weeks later, Diane inside her chambers talking with her son, Sebastian. She wanted to know why he did not go with his father that morning. He informs her that he didn't want to, and the subject of the Scottish Queen is brought up once again. She again caution her son. The next morning after the raid on the castle, Sebastian demands to know why he was treated so well while he was held in captivity by the Italians. He eventually comes to the conclusion his mother had something to do with it. She admits she had been writing to Count Vincent who had been camped out in the woods for weeks. This upses Bash deeply as he loves his older brother and didn't want to see him dead. She then lets him in on her secret that she is trying to get him legitimized, and used the case of Princess Elizabeth as an example of a bastard child being declared legitimate, saying that many Kings in Europe were doing the same. *'Fated' Another week goes by and Diane and Sebastian are talking outside the thrown room. A member from The Vatican Church arrived with news. Bash asks his mother if this is about her trying to legitimize him and she tells him she would already know if it was. Bash still does not want the Crown but Diane reminds him if he does, then he will get wed Mary Later Diane tells her son he will not be legitimized. She apologizes to him and says it was wrong of her to dangle Mary in front of him like that. While preparations are being made for the Royal Wedding, Diane and King Henry are spending some very sexual alone time together. Once they finished, Henry leaves to get her, her favourite foods. Catherine enters their room while Henry is gone and warns her that she has been discovered. Catherine will expose her for trying to legitimize her son if she doesn't not immediately leave French Court. However, before she goes, she asks her to poison Lady kenna for her. When Catherine leaves, Diane throws the vile agents the wall. Not wanting to be found out by the King, Diane makes her escape. She begs Sebastian to come with her, but he declines. She promise's him she will make Henry understand as she always does. But she needs time for her plans to work. Bash promises to follow that night. * For King and Country - (Mentioned) King Henry told Mary Stuart that she would lay claim to England once the English Queen, Mary I was dead. The Vatican support Mary Stuart's claim to the English throne. However, Mary Stuart would only agree if Sebastian was named King Henry's heir. Mary and Sebastian's ascent to the throne would not be official until The Pope agreed. King Henry decided to go to Rome himself, to ensure the marriage of future King and Queen of France, Scotland and England. Unfortunitly, Queen Catherine would never agree to an annulment, thus her exicution was schedualed, and Henry was preparing to mary Diane de Poitiers. When King Henry dies, Bash would become Wing. If Bash is survived by King Henry and Queen Catherine's children, the line of succession will revert back to King Henry's sons by Catherine. *'Sacrifice' - (Mentioned) Bash tells Mary that his mother and himself both used to practice certain Pagan traditions. *'Inquisition' - (Mentioned) Catherine outed Diane for practicing Pagan rituals to King Henry and was going to use that leverage agents him so he could not legitimize their son Sebastian. *'Royal Blood' - (Mentioned) Queen Catherine confronts Mary Stuart. Telling her she warned her of the unrest that would result from changing the line of succession. Once the Vatican legitimizes Bash, Henry will take off her head, and her other son boys will be orphans. Mary reminds her,t ey have a father. Catherine asks how much attention does she think they'll get from him as he cavorts with his new bride Diane? As for Bash, as soon as he takes power, he will face unrelenting pressure to do away with them, Mary promises to never let that happen. *'Dirty Laundry' - (Mentioned) Queen Catherine convinced King Henry to give her Château de Chenonceau, the summer home Henry previously gave to Diane in exchange for Catherine's help. *'Monsters' - (Mentioned) Henry told Catherine that he was sick of being used by her, Diane & Queen Mary. *'Slaughter Of Innocence' - (Mentioned) On King Henry's death bed he requested that Diane and Catherine get along and become friends once he was gone. Season 2 * Banished After leaving court almost a year ago, Diane returned at the request of her son Sebastian. His brother Francis, and had given him more lands and the title. He wished to bestow some of this land on his mother, who wasn't doing as well since his father had passed. Diane was not at all pleased with her son's marriage to Kenna, for she had been her competition in the past for Henry's affection. Diane made sure to interrupt her son when he was with Kenna in their chambers. She made sure Kenna knew she wasn't going to be Duchess, instead a Baron’s wife. Later she ran into Queen Catherine in the hallway, and they of course, exchanged some snide remarks to each other. She asked if she liked to new daughter-in-law, and Diane reminded her that her own daughter, liked her more. She then left to go talk with Princess Claude and Sebastian to prove her point. A few days later, Diane was confronted by her son Sebastian. He had found out that it had been her who had murdered the twin baby princesses years ago. She had done it out of spite, because she was angry at King Henry for sleeping with Catherine, and thus producing the two children. So she had opened the windows in their room, knowing they would die from the cold. This infuriated Sebastian, he couldn't believe she would murder to babies to get revenge on his father. Sebastian could no longer stand to look at his mother, and rescinded his offer and told her to go back to Paris. He didn't want to see her dead for her crimes, but he couldn't look at her anymore. Desperate for her son's forgiveness, and angry at her own actions, Diane made sure to throw Kenna out in the cold with her. She told her son, that Kenna had tried to stop his legitimization, by telling Queen Catherine a year ago. Her son was now angry at both women in his life, and abruptly left her room, and reminded her never to come back. Hours later while packing to go, Diane was struck in the back of the head. She turned around to see Catherine standing above. She had discovered what she had done to her children 9 years ago. She'd put all the pieces together, and was sure when she found out Sebastian was sending his mother away. Diane even admitted it and took one more jab at Catherine. Catherine herself was so infuriated with Diane, she got down on the ground beside her and choked her with her own necklace. Diane tried to tell her she did it for Henry, and Catherine laughed because her husband had done it for himself too. She didn't stop choking Diane until she stopped moving. She died at the hands of Catherine. * Sins of the Past - (Mentioned) Diane de Poitiers is pressumed to have returned to Paris. * The End of Mourning - (Mentioned) Princess Claude says her mother is mad because Diane had recently visited unaware she was the one who killed her twin sisters. She asked Bash if she is back in Paris. Bash says he believes she has returned there. Season 3 * Safe Passage - (Mentioned) While Sebastian and Catherine are arguing about Delphine she tells Sebastian they are family, adding she has been like, but Bash cuts her off. Finishing her sentace 'Like a mother to me.'" Adding When Francis died, he felt so alone and reached out to his real mother. He'd sent letters to Diane at all of her chateaus, but she never wrote back. When he realized what she'd done to Catherine's daughters, Henriette and Emone years ago, he cast Diane out of his life. Not only because of her crimes, but because he knew if she ever discovered the truth, she'd murder his mother with her bare hands. And since she's gone missing, he can't help but wonder, and demands to know if she killed his mother. Catherine confirmed she had for murdered her children. Bash asks for her body for a proper burial, but Catherine tells him she her body's in the sea. Bash begins to choke her out, but Catherine talks him out of it. The two part ways. The Hound and the Hare - (Mentioned) Sebastian told Delphine that when her told her he didn't want her in his head, he was just scared. Any time he'd opened himself up, he'd been hurt. His dead brother King Francis, his wife Kenna, and his now both dead parents. King Henry and Diane de Poitiers. Season 4 * Leaps of Faith - (Mentioned) King Henry and Diane's very famous, and public relationship was brought up. * Love & Death - (Mentioned) * Queen Catherine compared the situation with Leith Bayard and Claude and Luc, to her three way-marriage with King Henry and his mistress Diane de Poitiers. Chosen. Left Behind. Fated. Notes * Though Diane only appeared in 4 episodes, the character's presence was a big part of Season 1. * King Henry had sexual relations with Diane in Paris, and again right after Kenna broke up with him.Kissed.Fated. * Catherine convinced Henry to give her Château de Chenonceau from Diane in exchange for her help. Dirty Laundry. * Diane admitted to killing Catherine's twin daughters, Henriette and Emone out of jealousy because it meant Henry was still seeing Catherine. Banished. ** Had it been revealed, Diane would have been hanged for Treason & Murder against the crown. Banished. * Murdered by Queen Catherine for the murder of her own two daughters. Banished. ** Has been dead for months, but still presumed to be in Paris. The End of Mourning. Historical Notes * In 1557, Diane de Poitiers would have actually been 58 years old. Pilot. * Diane de Poitiers and King Henry II knew each other before the latter married Catherine de' Medici. They'd began their relationship when Henry was 16. * Diane de Poitiers had two daughters, but neither were fathered by King Henry II. * Catherine de' Medici and Diane were cousins. Diane encouraged Henry to share Catherine's bed more often to produce children. * Diane stayed with Catherine when she was sick with Scarlett Fever and nursed her back to health. * Catherine does take Château de Chenonceau from Diane, but not until after King Henry's death in 1559. Dirty Laundry. * Her daughter, Louise de Brézé. married Claude de Guise, who was Mary, Queen of Scots' uncle and they had 11 children. Appearances Related Pages Pages relating to Diane de Poitiers are the following: • Anna Walton • Anna Walton/Gallery • Henry and Diane • Diane and Sebastian • Diane and Catherine • House of de Poitiers • Pagan • Queen Catherine's Kill Count References }} Category:Character Category:Female Category:French Category:Pagan Category:Mistress Category:Deceased Category:House of de Poitiers‏‎